


You're Okay Now

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is he…” Joe gulps, and continues with shaky voice, “Is he…okay?”<br/>Nobody answers him. Navas glances at him with a worried look before looking back at Silva, murmuring something in Spanish.<br/>“Is he okay?” he asks once again. He need an answer. An assurance that David is not dying. Anything to let him know that David is still alive.<br/>Frank turns his head to look at him, and the grimace in his face only worsen his feeling.<br/>“Doesn’t look good, mate,” Frank says quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Okay Now

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. David’s injury scared the hell out of me  
> 2\. It’s Joe’s birthday

Joe wants to kill someone. Someone in particular. Someone who just stupidly elbowed David, making the Spaniard is now laying helplessly on the ground. Walking back and forth in front of the net, the rage in him is now getting worse as it’s now mixed up with worries. It’s been MINUTES, for fuck’s sake, and David has not get up yet. Feeling like he’s about to explode, Joe can’t take it anymore, and runs away from the net to where David, their David, _his_ David, is still laying motionless.

Once Joe gets there, his teammates already gathered around David, as if they are doing a prayer circle. The medics are around David, looking all serious and concerned. Joe’s knees are wobbling, and it’s almost impossible for him to breathe when he sees David there. He’d do whatever he can, give whatever needed, as long as it can make David get up and smile again

_Please please please get up David and smile again please please please I am begging you_

“Is he…” Joe gulps, and continues with a shaky voice, “Is he…okay?”

_Please be okay please be okay I would do anything anything in this world as long as you are okay_

Nobody answers him. Navas glances at him with a worried look before looking back at Silva, murmuring something in Spanish.

_David please open your eyes look at me and tell me that you are okay please David_

“Is he okay?” he asks once again. He needs an answer. An assurance that David is not dying. Anything to let him know that David is still alive.

Frank turns his head to look at him, and the grimace on his face only worsen Joe's feeling.

“Doesn’t look good, mate,” Frank says quietly.

His knees wobbled, Joe feels like everything goes in a slow motion as he watches the medics put an oxygen mask on David’s face that looks paler and paler, his dark hair looks even darker as it falls on his forehead.

As they carry David off the pitch on a stretcher, Joe dies a little inside.

**_***_ **

Joe hates the smell of a hospital. The strong smell of disinfectant makes him dizzy as he makes his way in long steps through the corridor. Heart thumping in his rib cage, he opens the door to the room.

It’s so relieving, Joe almost burst into tears when he sees David is there, alive and smiling at him. Sitting on the bed, he still looks pale. But he is smiling, and his smile is all the sunshine that Joe needs to light up his heart.

“Joe!”

David’s voice is still weak, but it’s enough for Joe.

Joe walks closer, kneeling down next to the bed and holds David’s hand. He kisses David’s wrist.

“Hey,” he says, swallowing a sob that dangerously starts to form. He squeezes David’s hand a little, needing a solid assurance that David is okay.

“Don’t ever… ever… scared us like that again, okay?”

David laughs a little. Hearing his laughter makes Joe’s heart swell with fondness.

“I’m okay.”

Joe nods. David stares back at him with his dark eyes, and there is a faint smile on his lips, stirring up something in Joe’s stomach.

“Doctor said I can go home after this.”

Joe’s face is almost split into two as he grins. He ducks his head down, nuzzling his forehead on David’s arm.

“Good,” he says, wanting to say something else but fail to find any word that even close to express how happy, how relieve he is to hear it.

“Good,” he says again, and kisses David’s arm.

“It’s good, yes?” David nods, his smile gets a little bit wider, lighten up his eyes. “So we can celebrate your birthday together tonight, yes?”

Joe’s eyes widened, and the next second, he bursts out into a laughter.

_His birthday._

Of course. It’s his birthday today. But it seems to be so irrelevant, something so out of place compared to what happened to David and he couldn’t think of anything else, let alone his birthday when David was knocked down.

And now that David mentioned it, he suddenly remembers.

His birthday. It’s today.

David pulls his hand from Joe’s grip, and touches Joe’s cheek, rubbing it gently.

“Feliz cumpleaños, Joe…”

Joe grabs David’s hand and kisses his knuckles.

“Gracias,” he says, ignoring how horrible his accent is.

“I’m sorry that I make you sad on your birthday,” David whispers, his eyes looking at Joe with something that almost looks like sadness, something that makes Joe wants to pull him into his arms and protects him from anything in this cruel world that can hurt David, his David.

“It’s okay, “ Joe smiles, “You’re okay now. You’re okay now, and it’s all that matters. It’s all that I ever need.”


End file.
